


The Beginning of a Priest

by Aesthetic___freckles



Category: Mianite - Fandom, Realm of Mianite - Fandom
Genre: F/M, It's Mianite guys, Michelle was before Gandus btw, Realm of Mianite, This is really just a big headcanon a;ldjsfs, mianite - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesthetic___freckles/pseuds/Aesthetic___freckles
Summary: Michelle and Hermod were in a loving relationship for years until The Priest came. When The Priest came Michelle fell in love with him, had two kids with him, they were together for so long that they got to see one of their kids get engaged... all while Michelle and Hermod were married.Today that changes, today Michelle and The Priest will no longer be together.
Relationships: Cal/Karlye, Hermod/Michelle, The Priest/Michelle
Kudos: 1





	1. The day The Priest died

**Author's Note:**

> I made this on my Tumblr so if you want to see the og you can go there @bishthatwasajoke it's in two parts and separate from each other because I wrote them at different times but hopefully you'll still read it.  
> So basically this is from a headcanon that I made that Hermod wasn't actually *married* to his boat rather his boat has the soul of his first wife Michelle.

It was a sunny afternoon, everything felt amazing as Michelle sat in the arms of The Priest, or what she called him, Dec. They were sitting on their favorite couch in the house that was right beneath a gigantic window looking out at the stream of water that went to their favorite lake. 

Their kids, Syndicate and Cal, were running around the house yelling at each other as Cal got ready to meet up with her fiance to discuss wedding planning. 

“I don’t want to go.” Michelle said in the arms of her lover “I’m going to miss you too much.” 

Dec smiled “You know you have to, it’s not like I want you to go either.” 

She rubbed Dec’s arm as he hugged her tighter “It’s going to be painful without you. Your hair is going to be covering your eyes when I get back.” 

The Priest laughed “Do you think I should cut it? So you can see my eyes?” 

Michelle shook her head “No, I think it looks nice on you. It’s mysterious.” 

“SYN! SHUT UP!” Cal screamed from the other side of the house. 

Michelle rolled her eyes “They’re always fighting.” 

“It’s kinda funny.” 

Michelle slapped her lover’s arm “No it’s not.” She laughed “They shouldn’t be fighting so much they’re siblings. They should love each other.” 

On the other side of the room, Cal was putting on makeup as Syndicate continued to annoy her about her fiance as she worried about her fiance. 

“I’m trying to vent to you and you’re just being rude.” She said while putting on eyeshadow. 

“I’m not being rude!” Syndicate argued, “I’m simply telling you the truth, you don’t love Karlye.”

Cal stomped her foot “I do love him!” She yelled, “You just don’t see it!” 

“If you loved him you would talk to him! You haven’t talked to him for a full week and now you suddenly discussing wedding plans?” 

Cal stopped doing her makeup to turn to her brother “I haven’t talked to him in a week? Really?” 

Syndicate nodded his head “Yeah, a full week. He probably isn’t talking to you because you didn’t talk to him.” 

“Oh my Odin, I’m a terrible fiance.” Cal almost dropped her makeup brush. 

Syndicate grabbed his sister’s shoulders “You are not a terrible fiance. You just-” 

“MICHELLE!” A voice as loud as a ship rang through the house making everyone in the house flinch in fear. 

Michelle grabbed her lover “Is… Hermod?” 

“What is Hermod doing here?” Dec asked frantically, standing up from the couch and barley holding onto Michelle’s hand. 

“I don’t know, I told him I was at work. He shouldn’t be here.” 

“Well, he is.” Dec kissed her passionately “Now can you please run so Hermod doesn’t find you.”

Michelle nodded and ran to the side of the house where the kids weren’t to protect them from whatever Hermod was doing. 

“MICHELLE! WHERE ARE YOU?” Hermod’s voice echoed throughout the house as The Priest was running out of options and didn’t know what to do. 

Dec ran into the kitchen and grabbed a knife to protect himself as Hermod appeared in front of the couch him and Michelle were just sitting on. 

“Hermod, nice to see you.” The Priest said calmly. His hands were behind his back so Hermod couldn’t see the knife in his hand. 

Hermod’s expression was a mix of insanity and sadness “Where’s Michelle?”

Dec shrugged “I wouldn’t know. She’s not here.” 

Hermod scoffed “Don’t play dumb, I saw her walk in your house. I know she’s here MICHELLE! What did you do to my wife?” 

“I did nothing to your wife, she not here-” A knife was sticking straight through Dec’s eyeball making him scream in pain and fall to the ground, dropping his knife. 

Hermod walked over to Dec and kicked his head into the ground making the knife go farther into Dec’s eyeball. The Priest screamed so much as the blood poured out of his eyeball, he passed out from the pain. 

Hermod took two more knives from his brown boots that he always wore “MICHELLE! WHERE ARE YOU?” He screamed as he went into the direction the kids were in.

Syndicate held onto Cal as they both shook with fear. 

“Why is… Why is Hermod in the house?” Cal stuttered. 

“Why would I know.” 

“I don’t know.” 

The two slowly backed away from the entrance of their room which was connected to the living room that their father and mother were in by a long hallway. 

“I’m going to go check out what’s happening.” Syndicat let go of Cal. 

“What no.” Cal grabbed her brother’s wrist “You’re not going anywhere I don’t know what Hermod is doing here but I don’t like it.” 

“Cal.” Syndicate turned towards his sister “I’m just going to go out the hallway and check out what’s happening. Everything is going to be fine.” 

Cal hesitantly let go of her brother’s wrist “I love you, you know that right?” 

Syndicate smiled “Of course I do. I love you too, and it’s not like I’m going to die.” 

“I don’t care, I still want you to know.” 

“Okay whatever, I love you.” Syndicate said before walking over to the hallway that led to the living room his father was in. 

As he carefully walked through the hallway a feeling of dread filled his stomach as he saw the unmoving body of his father on the hardwood floor with blood pooling under his head. 

“Dad?” Syndicate said weakly before blur appeared from the bathroom in the hallway and a knife was stuck through his mouth. He felt the cold metal against his tongue as Hermod began to wiggle the knife around making the hole in his cheek bigger and Syndicate’s screams louder. 

A second knife was then driven into his stomach, making blood spurt everywhere. Hermod pulled both the knives out and moved to the side as Syndicate fell to the floor. 

Cal’s body started shaking tremendously as tears flowed down her cheeks and dripped onto the floor. It took all of her strength to walk to the entrance of the room she was in only to have her throat slit by Hermod, getting blood all over his face. She fell on the floor with a loud THUD! 

Hermod realized that Michelle wasn’t in this room, he shouted in frustration and moved to the other side of the house where there was a kitchen, a hallway, and another room. A smile grew on Hermod’s face as he realized that Michelle couldn’t be in the kitchen, couldn’t be in the hallway since there were no rooms to hide in so he marched his way into the room at the end of the hallway.

* * *

Hermod ran out of the house with a screaming and thrashing Michelle in his arms. She pounded her fist against his hands, smacked his face, kicked his legs with her heels but nothing was working… he wasn’t letting her go. 

He ran to his boat which was close enough to the house that he didn’t have to run through a crowd of people that might take Michelle from him. He climbed the rope that was connected to his boat with Michelle thrown over his shoulder thrashing and punching him in the back and screaming at him to let her go. 

He threw her onto the boat with her head hitting the floor of the ship making her feel dizzy. She wobbled upwards as Hermod started yelled at her.

“Why would you go with him! The Priest!” 

Michelle felt like throwing up right then in there but she held her stomach to answer her husband “Because he… he loves me.” 

“Oh like I don’t love you?!” Hermod pointed a bloody knife at his cheating wife “I love you so much! I NEVER LOVED SOMEONE MORE!” 

"He loves me differently. He caring way.” Michelle said weakly as she looked around her area for something to defend herself with. 

“I CARED FOR YOU!” He yelled. 

Michelle spotted a shard of glass and a lightbulb went off in her head “He gives me something you never gave me! Respect! He asked me if I was sad if I was okay! YOU’VE DON’T NOTHING MORE ME!” Michelle yelled which she soon regretted as her stomach started feeling weird. She stuck her leg out to the side so her foot could hold down on the glass shard and drag it to her.

“I gave you so much respect!” Hermod hissed “I gave you everything you could’ve asked for.” 

Michelle kicked the shard up to her hand “Hermod, I loved you. I’ve always loved you but Dec made me feel special. He showed me what true loved is.” Michelle brought the shard up to her neck. 

Hermod’s eyes went wide as he realized what she was doing “Michelle, please. Please don’t do this.” 

“I love you Hermy, but you just aren’t the one I want.” She stuck the glass shard into her throat and dragged it across making blood go all over the floor. Her hand fell from the glass and soon her body fell to the floor as blood pooled around her. 

Hermod slid next to her body on his knees as he started crying out in grief. He grabbed Michelle’s lifeless body and pulled her onto his lap and cried into her chest. 


	2. The day that his children forgot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At what cost did it take to wake your children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that the OG of this story is actually on my Tumblr @bishthatwasajoke so yeah check out my Tumblr! I put a ton of stuff on there a;djf;lasd

Their bodies were rotting away week by week, Karlye was the only one to try and check on them but he couldn’t get it… no one answered the door. 

Syndicate’s skin had a green tone to it, Cal’s skin was getting paler as the days went on, and Dec… he hadn’t changed something was keeping his body from rotting away. An old man watched the bodies rot from outside the house, looking in through the wall-less living room that held the couch. 

The old man sighed, he had a black raven on his shoulder and was holding a golden staff, he walked through the stream over to the land that held The Priest’s house. He stepped over the couch and stopped next to The Priest’s head, his black boot was standing on the dried blood that had soaked into the wooden floor beneath The Priest. The old man crouched down to get closer to the body and hung his head in disappointment. 

“You could’ve survived.” The old man said with his raspy voice “Why didn’t you?” The man tucked his long white hair behind his ear before placing his fingers around his eyeball, he grabbed the eye and took it out of his body with no sound besides the squishing of the eyeball. The man rolled it around in his palm before taking The Priest’s head by his hair, lifting him and pushing the eyeball into his head, light erected from The Priest’s head as the man, still holding onto his ginger hair, watched and observed. 

The Priest gasped for air and waved his arms around trying to protect himself from what was holding him up. The man let go of Dec’s hair, his head slapped against the floor with a THUD!

“What! What happened? Where… Where am I?” The priest rolled over and pushed himself against the wall farthest away from the strange old man. 

“You’re in your home.” The old man said, “Your loved ones are dead.” The old man moved over to show the bodies of Syndicate and Cal. 

The Priest gasped and slapped his hands over his mouth as tears formed in his eye “No… no.” He slowly crawled over to his children “NO!” He yelled. He pulled them into his lap and hugged them tightly as their lifeless eyes stared at the ceiling. 

“You are The Priest… are you not?” The old man asked. 

“Why do you care!?” Dec yelled as he sobbed. 

The old man rolled his eye “My name is Odin, I gave you life, and power.” 

The Priest slowly turned his head towards the old man “You… no.” 

Odin nodded “It is true. I’m sorry about your family, they were very beautiful.”

“What does the mighty god Odin want with me, a simple priest of the gods,” Dec questioned while still holding onto his children.

“I have siblings, they need a Priest and people to worship them,” Odin said while brushing off an area on the couch and sitting down. 

“How long have they been here for them not to have worshippers or even a priest?” 

“They’ve been here since the beginning but… they’ve been stuck in isolation. They haven’t been ready yet but now they are.” Odin explained, “I need you to be their priest, for now, and forever.”

The Priest’s body shook with fear “What… how?” 

“I gave you immortality, you will live forever. You will watch the planets come in line, the gods fall, the world end. You will be here.” 

“What are their names?” The Priest asked he was accepting Odin’s offer. 

Odin smiled “Ianite, the eldest the keeper of balance, Mianite the middle chid the keeper of order, and Dianite the youngest the keeper of chaos.” 

“Chaos? I don’t want to be the priest of… chaos. And why isn’t Ianite the only one, I mean balance it the only true thing people need in this world.” The Priest asked. 

“Chaos can be a beautiful thing, chaotic art is magical, chaotic wildlife is beautiful. Don’t judge things from how you only perceive them. Balance isn’t the only thing people need, with the only balance we will never have true order, true chaos, if you want to survive in this world you need both. Ianite control who dies and who is born Mianite and Diante are the ones who control what they will be, where they will, how they will act in this world. You need to have two things to balance, without them Ianite wouldn’t exist, without Ianite… the world would go into Ragnarok.”

“Oh…. My children. You can save my children, can’t you? Like you did for me?” Dec stirred off the subject. 

Odin sighed “For I cannot do that Priest, you’ll need to bury them. I’m so sorry.” 

Dec looked down at his two children, their lifeless bodies felt like heavy sandbags on his lap, he looked back up at Odin “Will you at least tell me who did this?” 

Odin shook his head. 

The Priest nodded, knowing that he would never find out who his children’s killers are. Dec touched his new eye, his only eye, it felt strange to touch his eyelashes, his eyelid, everything around his eye felt strange. He couldn’t believe that he could see properly with this one eye, he didn’t know what he could do with it “Why do I have one eye dear, Odin?” The Priest asked. 

“So you can see the world how it is, you can see everything and anything you desire. The future, the past, the present, who is on your side, who is good, who is bad. Anything.” Odin smiled “Now I need to leave, I have godly duties I have to attend to.” 

Dec nodded “Thank you, Odin, thank you for giving me my life.”

Odin nodded before light surrounded him and his body was gone, a small black feather was left in his place on the couch. 

Dec sighed and looked back at the bodies in his lap “I’m so sorry, I will find who did this and they will pay, I promise.” He kissed his children’s cold foreheads before carefully pushing himself out from under them and standing up. “I’m so sorry.” 

He looked at his children’s one last time in their graves before filling the holes with the dirt that he had just dug up. He had made small stone graves with flowers atop of them to give his children a beautiful resting place. 

As he filled the holes back up he began to sob, quietly as he didn’t want anyone else to hear. He never imagined doing this, he also knew that he would die before his children, even with Syndicate being a crazy maniac half the time he knew that he would always die before his children. Dec didn’t know how Cal’s fiance was going to react to the news, he didn’t know who anyone was going to react, they would probably think that he killed them. Where would he go after this? He couldn’t stay in this house, he had to move away and start a new life, no one would know his name. The only name people would know him by would-be ‘The Priest’ he liked the sound of that, he would teach people of the amazing gods Ianite, Mianite, and Dianite, he knew who people who choose who they would worship more and it was sad. He never thought that people would no longer worship the Norse gods and instead, they would be worshipping a family of triplets who have been stuck in isolation since the beginning of the beginning, it was a crazy thing to think about. 

The graves were filled, he could no longer see the bodies of his children, he made sure to make the graves close together so in the afterlife they would always be together… as siblings. Dec flattened out the dirt covering of the graves and threw the shovel in the far left, in the dark where he couldn’t see. 

He dropped to his knees in between the foot of each grave, he sobs were deafening as he clasps his hands together and prayed to the goddess of death, Hel, maybe she could bring back his children. Maybe she could make things better, maybe her belt of skulls could help, maybe her crown of thorns could help, he just wanted his children back.

* * *

The air turned silent, deadly, and cold. The Priest wanted to shiver but that would show his weakness, you never show weakness in front of Hel. His tears froze on his face and his jaw felt like it was freezing shut, so he decided to talk. 

“The Merciless Goddess of Death, Hel, I am honored to be in your deadly presence.” The Priest said calmy. 

Hands made of ice made their way to the sides of his face “You better be, or this visit was for nothing.” 

The Priest let how a cold breath “My dear goddess Hel, I ask of you to bring my children back they did nothing to deserve their deaths. I don’t even know who the killer was.” 

“Hm, you are… The Priest? The one that will tell the lives of the triplets?” Hel asked, no letting her hands off the Priest’s face. 

“Yes, Odin has given me life but not my children, I only wish for them to be alive with me.” The Priest begged. 

Hel let her hands off the man’s face, leaving freezer burn marks in the shapes of hands “Now, I can’t do that exactly. I can bring them back, but they won’t remember you, they won’t know you, and they won’t be human.” 

“I just want them alive, in any way, alive.” 

Hel took two skulls off her belt with a clink. She places the two skulls at the head of each grave, touching the gravestone. 

“I don’t want to be here when they get here, I have things to do.” Hel said “I won’t do things like this again, I’m only doing this because you’ll tell the stories of my siblings. Goodbye Priest.”

“Goodbye Merciless Goddess of Death, Hel.” 

The air was no longer still, soundless, and cold. The Priest let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, he wiped the cold tears off his face and got off his knees, backing away from the graves to see if his children would come back.

Nothing. 

Nothing.

Nothing.

The Priest was starting to doubt the goddess of death, he knew you should never doubt the goddess of death but he felt as if he had been tricked and she was laughing at him from a distance.

The graves started making noise, whines, grumbling, groaning, and sounds of struggle. They started bumping up and down with each noise and sign of struggle, the gravestones were shaking at the base, the skeleton skulls were dripping black fog that coated the top of the graves.

The graves were making more and more noise and bumping up more, The Priest pushed himself against the wooden wall of his house as his body shook with fear of what might come out of the graves. 

A hand popped out from Syndicate’s grave, green and with muscle and bones showing, The Priest screamed in fear. 

A hand popped out of Cal’s grave, pale white with red ombre coming from claws on the hands. Another hand popped out of Cal’s, the two hands pushed back the dirt and gripped the ground to push whatever was down there up.

Another green hand had popped out of the dirt and was doing the same thing that Cal’s hands were doing. 

Two heads popped out of the graves, they looked like the Priest children but… different. 

Cal was pure white with red eyes, dark red lips, and sharp teeth. Syndicate’s was dark green with a hole in his cheek showing off his tissue, muscle, and the inside of his mouth, his eyes were black with red pupils and filled with dirt.

Cal’s hair was the same length, the same style but with dirt caked in it, her brown hair looked more brown than before it looked strange with her white pale skin. 

Syndicate’s blue hair was caked with dirt and worms, strands of it were pure white and were falling down his head. He was smiling brightly with his surprisingly white teeth. 

They pushed themselves out of their graves before noticing The Priest on the wall. 

“Hey, Cal.” Syndicate said.

“Yeah Syn.” She responded. 

“Whose that?” Syndicate pointed towards the Priest who looked as if he was about to cry.

Cal shrugged “Someone I can eat.” 

“No!” The Priest yelled, “No you can’t eat me.” 

“Why not?” Cal asked. 

“Because you can’t, I’m immortal.” 

“Oh that sucks, we could’ve shared.” Syndicate gave a toothy grin. 

“My name is… The Priest.” The man’s lip quivered as he looked upon his children “You can go if you please.” 

“I need to find Karlye,” Cal said while picking dirt out in between her fangs. 

“I need to punch someone and take over a ship.” Syndicate laughed and ran his fingers through his blue hair. 

“It was… nice meeting you Cal and Syndicate. I hope I see you again.” The Priest smiled softly. 

“Aw! Thank Mr. Priest dude!” Syndicate exclaimed, “I hope I see you too!” 

“Thanks for the new house.” Cal gave The Priest a threatening smile. 

“Take anything you want, I moving anyway.” The Priest said. 

“Welp,” Syndicate caught a glimpse of a pirate hat “I’m taking that hat.” 

“I’m taking the house.” 

Cal and Syndicate entered the house, ignoring The Priest as tears fell from his eyes. He took a deep breath and jumped over the stream of water, saying one last goodbye to his children and house before venturing out into the unknown of this vast world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also if you guys like MC series than I have another MC series I'm turning into a book called MCD check it out. So far there are 26 chapters (on google docs) and I'm uploading them as soon as I can! Love you guys <3

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the tags Michelle came before Gandus and after Michelle died and all Hermod went into alcoholism and married Gandus whom he mentally abused (I don't want to say physically but like.....he probably did). Gandus later snapped and went with the darkness to like kill everyone, including Hermod!


End file.
